This invention relates to a shoe construction which comprises a vibratable ornament driven by means of an air-transmission tube extending from a mid-sole layer and a front end of the shoe. One end of the air-transmission tube is connected to a hollow air compression cavity which is set near the heel of the sole and the other end thereof extends through the midsole layer and to the vamp from the front end. The air cavity will be compressed/decompressed periodly as the wearer walks so as to urge the air from the air transmission tube to drive the ornament set.
Conventional ornamental shoes are designed monotonously or with conformity in the sense that the ornament thereof is always fixed to the vamp of the shoe. Especially for children or fashion-conscious people, such designation can not attract their attention permanently, whether in daily life or on special occasions. Therefore, the shoes having vibratable ornament of this invention are made, especially for children and fashion-conscious teen-agers, for purposes of attracting the attention and interest of this age-group.